


Who's Jaskier?

by CheyanneChika



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Altered Scene, Crack, Drabble, Episode: s01e03 Betrayer Moon, Gen, M/M, Pre-Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Drabble editing the scene where Geralt wakes up after the Striga.
Kudos: 20





	Who's Jaskier?

“Who’s Jaskier?” Geralt stiffened, which really didn’t help with the agony in his neck. Triss turned when he remained silent. “That was the only name you said.”

“No one,” he grunted, thinking hard. What the hell had he been thinking about that brought Jaskier into his unconscious mind. “I’ll take my money now.”

Triss sighed and sat beside him, returning Renfri’s pin with the coin purse. She continued speaking but he was no longer listening. He was staring at nothing, letting pain recede to the back of his mind.

The next time he saw Jaskier, he realized what it meant.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making my dad watch The Witcher and he confused Renfri and Jaskier so, in episode three, when Geralt calls out for Renfri in his sleep, my dad thought Geralt was calling for the bard. My mind immediately went the gay route but his brain just assumed that the bard annoyed the witcher so much that he needed to groan about it in dreams because...y'know, that's what people moan about in their sleep on tv shows.


End file.
